Destiny : Rapunzel
by FrozenPanda97
Summary: A group of people are pulled into a room to watch the future concerning the lost princess.
1. Royal Troubles

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled_

The King and Queen landed in a room, facing a young girl in her mid-teens with short blonde hair wearing a pink dress which ended just under her knees and nothing on her feet. "Hello, my name is Destiny" she smiled to them. They stared at her, "oh I'm sorry, your majesty's" and Destiny curtsied perfectly.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked the Queen.

"I thought I told you. My name is Destiny, I've been asked to help four teenagers and you're daughter happens to be one of them" smiled Destiny.

"You know where our daughter is?" asked the King, standing from where he landed.

"Yes, but she believes someone else to be her mother and it must stay that way until she herself learns that you are her parents. I'm bringing her and her 'mother', Flynn Ryder ..."

"You're bring a thief among us?" asked the King, staring at her with shock.

"Yes, he is a very important part of this" said Destiny and then carried on as if no one had interrupted her, "Maximus, the guards horse and Pascal, you're daughter's best friend. Do you promise to not talk to her until she approaches you first?"

The King and Queen nodded, just happy that they will know what their baby girl know looks like.

Destiny disappeared into a small collection of spring flowers.

Flynn Ryder arrived in much the same way, saw the King and Queen staring at him and ran to the other side of the room.

"We won't hurt you" said the Queen, facing him.

"Yeah, but I am a wanted criminal in your Kingdom" said Flynn.

"Yeah, but we aren't in our Kingdom now, we are here - wherever here is - and we need to cooperate" said the King. Flynn slowly made his way over and sat down beside the Queen.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Flynn asked.

"You just did, but carry on" said the King. Flynn blinked at him.

"Where do you get your artist from, is just, I'm starting to get sensitive about my nose because they never get it right."

The Queen did a very unladylike thing and snorted before laughing for the first since her daughter was taken.

A horse arrived and then a dark haired woman.

She saw the King and Queen and smirked. The King glared at her until Destiny came back. Beside her stood Rapunzel, who ran for her mother and hugged her around the waist.

Gothel smirked at the royal couple before hugging her daughter back.

"Are you okay my flower, why aren't you in the tower?" Gothel asked and she pushed Rapunzel's head back so they can look each other eye to eye.

"Destiny said I had to come here, that it was very important" said Rapunzel.

"Is she the Lost Princess?" Flynn whispered to the Queen, who had mother eyes on.

"Yes, but we promised to do nothing until she addresses us herself" sighed the Queen.

"Everyone, please take a seat, unlike with the others, I have arranged seating for you, The King and Queen will sit here, Rapunzel, Flynn and the really, quite scary intelligent animals will sit in the middle and Gothel will sit here. Now we are about to watch Rapunzel live her dream and learn the truth about herself. No one can hurt each other here (unless I allow it), no one can leave until the film is over and no one, I mean no one is to spill any secrets unless shown, enjoy."

And with some more flowers, Destiny vanished and an image appeared on the wall they were facing.


	2. How I Died

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could top up, starting to look a little old again" said Gothel, getting Destiny's attention. Reluctantly, Destiny summoned a door, and Gothel took Rapunzel away.

"What did she mean by top up?" asked the Queen.

"You'll find out" sighed Destiny and the movie started.

**Flynn Rider's voice echoed throughout the room. **

**"This is the story of how I died."**

"Wait, what?" yelled Flynn, standing up.

"Calm down and sit down" said Destiny.

**"Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine.**

**This is the story of a girl named Rapunzel and it starts with the sun"**

The Queen covered her mouth with her hand, silent tears appearing in her eyes. She knew what this about.

**"Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured."**

**While Flynn was talking, a drop of sunlight fell from the sky and a flower grew, only for an old woman to appear beside the flower. **

**"Oh, you see that old woman over there? You might want to remember her. She's kind of important."**

The King growled deep in his chest, and the Queen looked at her husband and smiled, they knew who took their daughter now. They knew what their daughter looked liked.

**"Well, centuries passed, and a hop skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen."**

**"And the Queen, well, she was about to have a baby. She got sick. Really, sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower."**

The King remembered this, the entire kingdom was looking for the flower, to save their beloved queen.

**On screen, Gothel appears again, right beside the flower. **

**"Ah, I told you she'd be important. You see, instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman, Mother Gothel, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years, and all she had to do was to sing a special song."**  
**Gothel begins to sing to the flower, and as she sings, it glows and she turns younger. **  
**_Flower_,_ gleam and glow  
__Let your power shine  
__Make the clock reverse  
__Bring back what once was mine  
__What once was mine_**

**"All right, you get the gist. She sings to it, she turns young, creepy right?" said on-screen Flynn. **

The Queen smiled at that. Maximus rolled his eyes and Flynn laughed. Future Him seemed brilliant, apart from being dead of course.

**Gothel panics when she hear people approach, and covers the flower with an old basket, but in her rush to get away, knocks the basket away, revealing the flower. **

**"I found it" yelled a Guard. The shot changes to the Queen being fed the flower in a drink. **

**"The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful golden hair. I'll give you a hint: that's Rapunzel." A blonde haired baby giggled on screen. **  
**"To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended."**

The Queen started to cry, eighteen years without her daughter was to much. The King pulled her close to him.

**Mother Gothel sneaks in the Princess' room and begins to sing. As she sings the baby's hair begins to glow lie the flower did. **  
**_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock re-_**

**As Gothel sings, she cuts a strand of the hair, and it darkens into a brown and the power stops. Gothel lifts the baby and runs away, just as glimpse of her from the royal couple as she escapes. **

**"Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child and just like that - gone.**

**The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own."**

The screen shows an older Rapunzel singing as her "mother" brushes her hair and gets younger.

**_"Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine"_**

**"Gothel had found her new magic flower, but this time she was determined to keep it hidden" said Flynn** and the Queen sobbed. She then decided that she had to get this under control, she had to keep herself calm. She took a deep breath and kept watching.

**"Why can't I go outside?" the young Rapunzel asked, her voice filled with innocence. **

**"The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?" said Gothel. **

"Her nickname for my daughter is flower?" snapped the King, and he glanced to the door.  
"Darling, I have decided to keep myself closed down until she knows the truth, and remain emotionless" said the Queen, touching her husband's face. He nodded.

**"Yes, mummy" answered Rapunzel.** The Queen took an extra deep breath.

**"But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year, on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost princess would return" finished Flynn and the wall revealed Rapunzel leaning against the window, watching the lanterns. **

"She did see" whispered the Queen, grabbing her husband's hands. The door opened and Gothel walked through, leading Rapunzel.

"Okay, Rapunzel, back beside Flynn and Gothel, back to where you were" said Destiny.


	3. Dreams

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled _

**Destiny : Rapunzel  
3) Dreams**

**Pascal runs onto the window sill and hides behind a flowerpot and blends in with it.**

Pascal stares at himself, that actually seemed like a great place to hide.

**"Ha" yelled an older Rapunzel as she opens the door, "Hmm, well I guess Pascal's not hiding out here..." and she walks away.**

Pascal sighed, she looked right at him. Rapunzel smiled.

**Pascal sniggers, believing he got away with it until strand of blonde hair wraps around his tail and he is yanked up to face an upside down Rapunzel. **

**"Gotcha!" yelled Rapunzel, then she lowers Pascal and herself, "that's twenty two for me. How about twenty three out of forty five?" Pascal frowns. **

**"Okay, well, what do wanna do?" asked Rapunzel. Pascal points outside. Rapunzel picks Pascal up and sits with her feet hanging out of the window. **

**"Yeah," she said, "I don't think so. I like it in here. And so do you." Pascal sticks his tongue out to Rapunzel. **

**"Oh, come on Pascal" said Rapunzel as she headed back in, "it's not so bad in here" Music begins to fill the room and Rapunzel starts to sit. As she sings, she does the action she is singing about, getting more and more bored with it.**

**_7 AM, the usual morning lineup_**

**_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_**

**_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_**

**_Sweep again, and by then it's like 7: 15._**

**_And so I'll read a book_**

**_Or maybe two or three_**

**_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_**

**_I'll play guitar and knit_**

**_And cook and basically_**

**_Just wonder when will my life begin?_**

**_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and_**

**_baking_**

**_Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess_**

**_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_**

**_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,_**

**_Sew a dress!_**

**_And I'll reread the books_**

**_If I have time to spare_**

**_I'll paint the walls some more,_**

**_I'm sure there's room somewhere._**

**_And then I'll brush and brush,_**

**_and brush and brush my hair_**

**_Stuck in the same place I've always been._**

**_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_**

**_And wonderin' and wonderin'_**

**_When will my life begin?_**

**_Tomorrow night, lights will appear_**

**_Just like they do on my birthday each year._**

**_What is it like out there where they glow?_**

**_Now that I__'m older,_**

**_Mother might just let me go ..._**

**Rapunzel looks at the painting she has been working on during the song, of her looking at the Floating Lights and she sighs.**

The Queen took a deep breath, she could not cry. Rapunzel could not see her cry. **  
**

"You sing, this is a musical" said Flynn, throwing his arms.

"What's wrong with a musical, I happen to like singing, and dancing too" said Rapunzel, smiling at Flynn.

"Yeah, and I don't" said Flynn.

"You'll be singing by the end of the show, I'm telling you" said Rapunzel.

"I won't, I have better standard's than that. It doesn't count if my life is in danger though" said Flynn. Both of them nodded to each other.

* * *

**Three shadows run across the top of the Castle in Corona and Flynn Rider appears around the side of one of the towers, staring out to the kingdom.**

"What are you up to now?" the King asked, seeing that Flynn stood on his castle.

**"Wow," he sighed, "I could get used to a view like this."**

Maximus shook his head.

**"Rider" hissed one of the twins, "c'mon."**

**"Hold up" said Flynn, "yup, I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle." He turned to the twins with his hands on his hips. **

"Really, what do you do?" asked Rapunzel.

"I steal things" answered Flynn, knowing that she was going to see it in a few minutes.

"Do you ever plan on stopping?" she asked him.

"Possibly" shrugged Flynn, "if I had the right reason."

**"We do this job" replied one of the twins, "you can buys your own castle."**

**Flynn gets lowered into the castle where the Princess' crown is kept. One of the guard sneezes. **

**"Oh" said Flynn, casually, "hay fever?"**

**"Yea" replies the Guard, then he realizes what just happened and turned around.**

"We really need to move the crown" said the Queen.

"Or replace our guards, how bored do you think he was" answered the King.

**"Hey, wait" he yelled as he ran to get help. **

**Flynn is now running through the woods. **

**"Can't you picture me in a castle of my own?" Flynn was yelling, "cause I certainly can. All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning. Gentlemen, this is a very big day!"**

"Why do I have the feeling that your entire life is going to change?" asked the Queen, staring at Flynn.

"Because I said that it was going to be a very big day" said Flynn.

"No, possibly because your here, watching this with us" said the King. Gothel was just ignoring them all.

* * *

**"This is it" said Rapunzel, "this is a very big day, Pascal. I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her."**

**"Rapunzel!" yelled Gothel, "let down your hair!"**

The Queen felt her teeth clench against her will.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm going to stick with the script copy in the story now so that I can get the story out fast . Sorry if this bother anyone but the reactions I believe are the most important part of the story. Later on, when I get round to editing my stories, I will put into a story format.R: It's time. [Pascal straightens up] I know, I know, come on, don't let her see you._

* * *

**Rapunzel: It's time. [Pascal straightens up] I know, I know, come on, don't let her see you.**

**Gothel: [distant] Rapunzel, I'm not getting any younger down here.**

**Rapunzel: Coming, mother! [pulls up ****Gothel****]**

The queen shivered. Her husband pulled her into an hug. Rapunzel smiled, seeing the love the two had for each other.

**Hi. Welcome home, mother.**

The queen hide her face in her husbands chest.

**Gothel****: Uh, Rapunzel! How you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting, darling.**

Flynn nodded at Rapunzel. She blushed but lowered her head, knowing exactly what her mother would say.

**Rapunzel****: Oh, it's nothing.**

"Sure" Flynn rolled his eyes.

**Gothel****: Then I don't know why it takes so long! Ergh, ho-ho-ho-ho, darling, I'm just teasing.**

The king felt his fists tightened and his wife lifted her hand to ease his fists.

**Rapunzel****: Hmm, he-he-he. Alright, so, mother, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day–**

**Gothel****: Rapunzel, look in that mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady.**

The Queen smiled, knowing that Rapunzel was all of the things that was said.

**Oh look, you're here too. Er-ha-ha-ha-ha, I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously, agh.**

The queen took a deep breath. She glanced over to see Rapunzel playing with her hair.

**Rapunzel****: Okay, so mother, as I was saying, tomorrow–**

**G****othel****: Rapunzel, mother's feeling a little run-down. Would you sing for me, dear? That'll do.**

Flynn may not know how a mother treats her child, and it may be because he knows that the Rapunzel is the Lost Princess, but they way Gothel treats Rapunzel is just so wrong**.**

**Rapunzel****: Oh! Of course, mother. [setup]**

The royal couple and Flynn laugh at Rapunzel, who blushes. Gothel seethes because Rapunzel isn't supposed to leave her tower.

**[speedily] Flower, gleam and glow**

**Let your power shine**

**Make the clock reverse**

**Gothel****: –Wait!–**

**Rapunzel****: Bring back what once was mine**

**Gothel****: –Wait!–**

**Rapunzel****: Heal what has been hurt**

**Change the fate's design**

**[****Gothel**** brushes hair as quickly as possible]**

**Rapunzel****: Save what has been lost**

**Bring back what once was mine**

**Gothel****: Rapunzel!**

Flynn laughed again.

**Rapunzel****: So, mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow's a pretty big day and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna tell you, it's my birthday! Uh. Tada!**

**Gothel****: No, no, no, can't be. I distinctly remember: your birthday was last year.**

**Rapunzel****: That's the funny thing about birthdays–they're kind of an annual thing! Uh.**

**Mother, I'm turning eighteen, and I wanted to ask, uh, what I really want for this birthday…**

**Actually what I really want for my birth–want for my birth–**

**Gothel****: Okay, Rapunzel, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling–blah-blah-blah-blah, it's very annoying, I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much, darling. Agh.**

Rapunzel smiled as Flynn threw her a concerned look.

**[Pascal urges R]**

**Rapunzel****: Agh, I want to see the floating lights.**

The King and Queen shared a look. They actually were seen by her.

**Gothel****: Uh-huh. What?**

**Rapunzel****: Oh. Well, I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights.**

**Gothel****: Oo. You mean the stars.**

**Rapunzel****: That's the thing.**

**I've charted stars and they're always constant–but these–they appear every year on my birthday, mother–ONLY on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're… they're meant for me.**

**I need to see them, mother, and not just from my window. In person.**

**I have to know what they are.**

**Gothel****: You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel!**

Rapunzel sighed. "Here we go again" she muttered.

**Look at you, as fragile as a flower**

**Still a little sapling, just a sprout**

**You know why we stay up in this tower**

**Rapunzel****: I know but…**

**Gothel****: That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear**

**Guess I always knew this day was coming**

**Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest**

**Soon, but not yet**

**Rapunzel****: But–**

**Gothel****: Shh! Trust me, pet**

**Mother knows best**

**[Lights out]**

**Gothel****: Mother knows best**

**Listen to your mother**

**Rapunzel****: Agh!**

**Gothel****: It's a scary world out there**

**Mother knows best**

**One way or another**

**Something will go wrong, I swear**

**Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand**

**Cannibals and snakes… The plague!**

**Rapunzel****: No!**

**Gothel****: Yes!**

**Rapunzel****: But–**

**Gothel****: Also large bugs**

**Rapunzel****: Agh!**

**Gothel****: Men with pointy teeth, and stop, no more, you'll just upset me**

**Mother's right here, mother will protect you**

**Darling here's what I suggest**

**Skip the drama, stay with mama**

**Mother knows best**

**Ah, hahahaha…**

**Mother knows best**

**Take it from your mumsy**

**On your own, you won't survive**

**Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy**

**Please, they'll eat you up alive**

**Gullible, naive, positively grubby**

**Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague**

**Plus, I believe, gettin' kinda chubby**

**I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you**

**Mother understands, mother's here to help you**

**All I have is one request**

**Rapunzel?**

**Rapunzel****: Yes?**

**Gothel****: Don't ever ask to leave this tower again.**

**Rapunzel****: Yes, Mother.**

**Gothel****: Uh, I love you very much, dear.**

**Rapunzel****: I love you more.**

**Gothel****: I love you most. [kisses R's forehead]**

**Don't forget it, you'll regret it**

**Mother knows best!**

The Queen was visibly crying by the end of the song.

**Gothel****: Rapunzel! I'll see you in a bit, my flower.**

**Rapunzel****: I'll be here.**

Rapunzel and Pascal looked at each other. They were never going to leave the tower.


End file.
